Ai ✩ Rokku
Ai✩Rokku (Love Rocks, 愛 ☆ 六供) was a subunit originally made up of Okai Asuna, Saito Kotomi and Ogawa Saki. The group's second line up was Okai Asuna, Kaneko Rie and Miyamoto Karin. It's last line up featured Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin and Tanabe Nanami. The group made it's official debut in 2008, and it was originally formed to sing opening and endings for the anime ✩No Henko✩. March 5, 2014, due to Kaneko Rie offifcially leaving the Hello! Project, Ai✩Rokku disbanded. The groups best selling single is It's NATURAL with 51,006 copies sold. Ai✩Rokku's lowest selling single is 'No No No!' with 17,560 copies sold. Members Former Members 1st Generation *Okai Asuna (L 2008-02-18 until 2011-04-15) '(2008-2011) *Saito Kotomi (2008-2009) *Ogawa Saki (2008-2009) 2nd Generation (2009) *Kaneko Rie '(L 2011-04-15 until 2014-03-05) '-Left Hello! Project March 5, 2014 *Miyamoto Karin 3rd Generation (2011) *Tanabe Nanami History 2008 January 11, it was announced that Okai Asuna, Saito Kotomi and Ogawa Saki would be forming the group ''Ai✩rokku ''to sing openings and endings for the new anime ''✩ No Henko✩. Feburary 18, Ai✩Rokku release their debut single '''Watashi Wa✩Rokku!. March 14, Ai✩Rokku had their first tour called "Ai✩Rokku Concert Tour Spring 2008~✩Dreaming✩~". April 24, Ai✩Rokku released their second single Nagareboshi/Natsu!. It is currently their best selling single, and their first Double A side single. July 18, Ai✩Rokku released the single Girl+Boy October 5, Ai✩Rokku released the single Ima No Tokoro Sayonara. December 8, the group released their first album LOVE ROCKS. 2009 Feburary 24, the group released the single She dreams.. May 11, the group released the single Bye!. June 12, Saito Kotomi and Ogawa Saki graduated from the group to focus on S/mileage and Kaneko Rie and Miyamoto Karin were added as the official 2nd generation. August 5, Ai✩Rokku released the single Kibo. It was the debut single of Kaneko Rie and Miyamoto Karin. October 17, Ai✩Rokku released the single Iku!Iku!Omoidasu. November 29, Ai✩Rokku released the album Rockin@. 2010 March 30, Ai✩Rokku released the single No!No!No!.It is currently the groups lowest selling single. July 17, Ai✩Rokku released the single LUCKY GOLD. It was announced that Ai✩Rokku would be having a celebration for their 'three year anniversary'. Ogawa Saki and Saito Kotomi attended and only FC members were allowed to go. Over 5,000 people attended. October 10, Ai✩Rokku released the single Himei O Ageru!. November 9, The group was featured in the stage play of "✩No Henko✩" alongside Sudou Maasa, Shimizu Saki and Mano Erina. The stage play was from November 9-11. In November, Okai graduated from the Kenshuusei but she did not leave the group. 2011 Feburary 3, Ai✩Rokku released the single Sento. April 15, Okai graduated from the group and Hello!Project. Tanabe Nanami joined as the third generation, to replace Okai. June 13, Ai✩Rokku released the single Nikko. It was the debut single of Tanabe Nanami. September 9, Ai✩Rokku released the single Immortality''.'. November 23,Ai✩Rokku released the album,'''3 TIMES. 2012 In March, Ai✩Rokku had their spring tour, titled Ai✩Rokku Concert Tour Spring 2012 ~3 TIMES~.. May 14, the group released the single Hero!. For the rest of the year, the group stopped their activites due to Kenshuusei duties. 2013 February 11,Ai✩Rokku announced the release of their 16th single.It is titled "Best of the Bets",which was released April 27,2013. It was believed that this would be the group's final single, but it was confirmed that it is not. July 18, Ai✩Rokku released their 17th single, It's NATURAL. It is currently Ai✩Rokku's best selling single, with 51,006 copies sold. December 14, Kaneko Rie withdrew from the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. It was confirmed by her father (Kaneko Naoki) and Tsunku that she will still be an active member of Ai✩Rokku. The ✩ No Henko✩anime offiicially ended with it's twelfth season on December 24,2013. However, at the ceremony for the anime, Tsunku announced that Ai✩Rokku will still be active as an official Hello! Project sub-unit. 2014 February 12, Ai✩Rokku released their 19th and final single, Yoi kai, Fukeiki. March 5, after Kaneko Rie officially left the Hello! Project, Ai✩Rokku disbanded. Discography Singles *2008.02.18Watashi Wa✩Rokku!(Debut) *2008.04.24Nagareboshi/Natsu! *2008.07.18Girl+Boy *2008.10.05Ima No Tokoro Sayonara *2009.02.24She Dreams. *2009.05.11Bye *2009.08.09Kibo *2009.10.17Iku!Iku! Omoidasu *2010.03.30No!No!No *2010.07.17LUCKY GOLD *2010.10.10Hime O Ageru! *2011.02.03Sento *2011.06.13Nikko *2011.09.09Immortality *2012.05.14Hero! *2013.04.27Best of the Best *2013.07.18It's NATURAL *2013.10.11Watashi ga hoshi MY CHANCE / Shinka Smile *2014.02.12Yoi kai, Fukeiki (良い回、不景気) Albums *2008.12.08LOVE ROCKS *2009.11.29Rocking@ *2011.11.233 TIMES *2014.02.254 Tamago Times Trivia *Saito Kotomi is the only 1st generation member of the group to not graduate from Hello!Project. *'Rocking@' is their best selling album. Rocking@ stands for Rocking@MY FRIENDS HOUSE.This was the originally title,but it was shortened. *"She Dreams." was Ai✩Rokku's most performed single. *Tsunku stated that Ai✩rokku usually gives impressive sales for a sub unit and although they do not get complex dances, all the members are capable of having them. *Okai Asuna is the longest lived member, being featured in 12 singles, and in 2008 but leaving in 2011. *Even after leaving the Eggs/Kenshuusei, Okai and Kaneko remained active members until they were truly ready to leave. *Even though she joined her own idol group, Miyamoto was allowed to continue her activites within the group. *After ✩ No Henko✩ ended, Tsunku still had plans for the group to remain active, but the plans were never fulfilled. Category:Trio Groups Category:Group Formations in 2008 Category:Ai ✩ Rokku Members Category:Group Disbandments in 2014